Falling In Love With My Phone
by thedarkwhiteangel
Summary: When Tessa Gray is left out in the rain by her brother, Nate, she receives several texts from an unknown person. They strike up a conversation, and "hit it off". Will Herondale is texting a girl over the phone. He has never met her "outside the phone", and yet he thinks he is falling for her. Can he be in love with a girl he has never met? Wessa/Jessa.
1. Soaked To The Bone

_**I have become too lazy to write 'me' in front of my, obviously, speech. Anyway... guys, guys, guys... and gals of course. I am super excited about this fanfic, because it sorta happened to me! But I have a good feeling about this. I hope you peeps do too. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

**Will: Yeah. Review... because you care. Also, because I have no curse in this story... and when I have no curse I have apparently been refered to, by many people, as an adorable, hot... dork! As if I could be a dork! **

**Tessa: You are a dork! **

**Will: What?!**

**Jem: True.**

**Will: No!**

**Jem: Will, we both love you. Therfore... we only speak the truth.**

**Will: NO! You're being liars! Except for the part about loving me... everyone loves me.**

**Benidict Lightwood: Not me!**

**Gabriel: I loathe you.**

**Jessamine: I do not like you!**

**Tessa: And the list goes on...**

**Will: *sits there facing away, and pouting* You people suck.**

_**We rock. Its the undeniable truth. When you look up the definition of truth... its says that our awesomeness is the truest thing out there. **_

**Gabriel: That was just pathetic. It really sucked.**

_**You know what?! No one asked you! Shut up you filthy Lightworm! Don't make me box your ears!**_

**Cecily: *bursts out laughing* **

**Gabriel: *meekly* I didn't actually mean it. **

_**Better. You mind your manners young man.**_

**Sophie: So... you were telling us about your story.**

_**Yes. I was. *jumps up and down squealing... and fangirling... with no shame* I am sooooo psyched about this! Oh... and most of the story will be in Will's POV. Please stick with me! Here's the story...**_

**… …**

**Chapter 1**

**Tessa's POV**

Tessa Gray sighed and almost- almost, mind you- stomped her foot. She scowled. Tessa absolutely loathed girls who stomped their feet. It was plain ridiculous.

A big fat raindrop fell, hitting Tessa on the cheek. What? She groaned. Why did the world hate her so much today? First, she received tons of homework from every class. Then, her brother Nate, instead of picking her up like he was supposed to, forgets. Leaving her out here, in front of her school- the Institute- for hours. Now, it was raining.

She decided to try calling Nate again, she knew it would be useless, he never answered. No reply.

Tessa sank to the steps, sighing. Her phone blipped. Oh great, maybe it was Nate.

She checked it, and was baffled. She didn't know that number. Bing! Her phone blipped again.

(Beginning of texting)

**?: Happy Birthday!**

**?: James... **

Tessa sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and started to text the unnamed personage that he had the wrong number when another text appeared. Then another. And another. She decided to play along, she nothing else to do, after all.

**?: You bloody, unfaithful arsehole!**

**?: Sorry! ...**

**?: Nope... I'm sorry for leaving you with Jessamine today.**

**?: Happy Birthday!?**

She sighed

_Tessa: I think that you have the wrong number._

There was a small gap in between the next text, as if the person was hesitating.

**?: Jem... you can't be that mad at me.**

_Tessa: This is the wrong number._

**?: Jem!? **

_Tessa: Wrong number. _

**?: I really am sorry. You can't stay mad at me forever!**

Tessa could feel the remorse coming from the person on the other line. Sort of.

_Tessa: Yes I can... and you have the wrong number!_

**?: No! If you stay mad at me I'll be alone!**

_Tessa: Whose fault is that?_

**?: Jem! I'd be completely alone! **

_Tessa: I bet that is an exaggeration. And, no joke, this is the wrong number! I don't know a 'Jem', or a 'Jessamine'. Though... if you shipped them they would still be 'Jem', or 'Jessamine'! Adorable!_

**?: ...**

**?: ...**

**?: ...**

**?: You really aren't Jem. Jem would never ship himself with Jessamine. This is a wrong number! Whoops! Awkward! Sorry.**

_Tessa: That's okay. *sigh*_

**?: What's up Unnamed Personage?**

_Tessa: *extreme gasp* Hey! You theif! That's my name for you!_

**?: Not sorry! I made it better. Anyway... my name is so much better than Unnamed Personage. Its Will.**

_Tessa: Well Will, I could be a serial killer. Its not safe to give your name away to random strangers._

**Will: Are you a serial killer?**

_Tessa: No._

**Will: So there. It was safe to give you my name.**

Why was this boy so stubborn? Though, grinning, she realized she was too.

_Tessa: I could have been a serial killer. I could be lying._

**Will: Are you?**

_Tessa: No._

**Will: So there. Stop arguing. Now its only polite to tell me your name. So... tell me.**

_Tessa: What?! No! You could be a serial killer! And... don't tell me what to do!_

**Will's POV**

Will burst out laughing. Frowning he realized this was strange. Only Jem, his best friend, had been able to make him laugh. He had grown out of his carefree childhood personage since his sister, Ella, had fallen into a coma. He smiled, determined to get some entertainment from this wrong number.

**Will: Wow Mary! That is soooo immature! Of course I'm not a killer. Killers are not brilliant. I am brilliant.**

_?: That is so not my name! You are not brilliant._

**Will: Geez Ashley! How you wound me!**

_?: Nope. And how do you know I'm a girl? I could be a boy._

Nope, all her arguing gave her away. Not really. But she was a girl. The hard part was proving it.

**Will: Brittaney... you're a girl. You're too pretty to be a boy.**

_?: What?! I could be ugly. You can't see me! _

He smiled. She never denied it, he had her trapped.

**Will: Yes I can. You never denied that you are a girl. Staying in a state of denial is bad Chelsea. You're hot.**

_?: No. That's cause I am a girl. I do what I want. And soooo no! Liar! Don't tell me what I am!_

**Will: Rebel! I like it! Dorthy... I may need to meet you for coffee tomorrow. **

_?: I don't meet serial killers for coffee. Only scones. And only on Tuesdays. Dorthy... like the Wizard of Oz?_

**Will: Yes that is an influential, to the imagination of people in comas, book. And Eloise, meeting with murderers is a bad practice! No matter what day of the week, or what food you eat. Marry me?**

He frowned, though he knew she was joking, he was getting nervous at the thought that she was going out with other guys. Especially serial killers! He didn't know why he said what he said, he just did. Why wouldn't this girl tell him her name? He had to know.

_?: What the?! You're so immature! I face my fears! Therefore I eat breakfast with danger. (He is my prefered murderer. Because he has manners!) And Tuesday is the only day he can spare. (He is so busy running his torture business.) I hope you cry from my rejection._

**Will: What the heck Fanny! I am the best offer you could get! You have a sick sense of humor. **

_?: No. And no. And I am only like this on days where my brother forgets to pick me up for five and a half hours, leaving me in the rain. Soaked to the bone._

**Will: Ow! Harsh! Where are you Gabriella? I will pick you up. **

Wow. That really sucked. Maybe he could help her. He looked out the window, it was raining heavily. So that must mean she lived in London too! He his logic was useless, but he was for some odd reason- reassuring himself. Looking at the number once more he realized she had the same area code. Yup, she lived here. He grinned, goofily.

_?: I do not ride with weirdos. I might not live in the same country as you. The chances are almost zero. You are wrong again._

**Will: You live in London, Harriet. Because here it is raining very heavily. I am not weird. We have been over this. I am brilliant. **

_?: I have an aunt named Harriet. Will... I will tell you whatever helps you sleep at night. So... yes you are brilliant. I do live in London._

**Will: So Isabelle... you live in London. You should go out with me. #playinitcool**

_?: It's not Isabelle. You are SUCH a dork! #rejected_

**Will: Good. That would have been awkward, right Juliet, because I have a cousin named Isabelle. #youwoundme. #willalwaysloveyou. #neverletgo #Frozen #Disney #childhoodnostalgia**

_?: OH MAH GOSH! No! You are such a dork! That was... hashtag abuse! #immaturety #growup!_

**Will: OH! Really Kaelie, I'm immature! **

**?: Nope. Yes Will, you are.**

**Will: I walked right into that didn't I Lucie? Good thing you're here to teach me how to verbally defend myself.**

_?: Yup! That's why I'm here. And try again. We don't want you being shoved in any more trash cans. The doctor says its bad to be locked into so many lockers. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here to help._

Will burst out laughing. His laughter was deep and throaty. His younger by one year sister- Cecily, who was an almost exact replica of him with midnight hair and pansy eyes- burst into the room. Concern was etched on her face.

"Will, are you okay? I'm concerned." She looked down at his phone that lay in his hand. "Oh great, did you change your mind?"

Will knew just what she was talking about. Jessamine had asked him out, he had refused. The blonde with brown eyes weirded him out. He would not change his mind. Gross.

He looked down grinning, and typed his reply.

**Will: Good. Those trash cans smell. I don't know how I fit into those lockers!? My muscles are huge! Thank you so much Maria. I appreciate it.**

_?: What muscles? You are very bad at guessing names. Has anyone ever told you that?_

He cracked up. Cecily's face twisted with confusion. "Will, who are you texting?"

"Cecy," he turned to her and smirked, "its easier to tell you who I'm not texting. I'm not texting," he scrolled down, reciting the failed names, "I'm not texting; Mary, Ashley, Brittany, Chelsea, Dorothy, Eloise, Fanny, Gabriella, Harriet, Isabelle, Juliet, Kaelie, Lucie, or Maria."

Will nodded at his sister's befuddled face. "So... who are you texting?"

Will sighed, "she hasn't told me that yet. I'm in the process of guessing."

"So... you're texting a stranger?"

Will laughed. "Hey, that's exactly what she told me!"

Cecily sighed, and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

Will set back to work. His thumbs flitted over the keyboard.

**Will: Ha ha. Very funny. Please give me a clue Naomi!**

_?: You still suck. My name starts with a capital, not lowercase, T. _

**Will: Tyla? Tyra? Tilly? Tammy? Teresa? Tessa? Give me another clue. Like the whole name.**

_?: ..._

_?: ..._

_?: ..._

**Will: YES! I got it right! Which name was it?**

_?: Do you promise you are not a serial killer? Or any criminal?_

**Will: Geez Tyra! I promise! The only crime I'm guilty of is stealing thousands too many hearts.**

_?: Not it. Fine. It ends in A._

**Will: REALLY Tyla?! **

_?: Duck... duck... _

**Will: DID YOU JUST REFER TO THOSE EVIL, BLOODTHIRSTY, CANNIBALISTIC BEASTS? AS IF THEY DID NOT ALREADY GET ENOUGH ATTENTION! I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE, EVEN YOU TERESA, WOULD STOOP THAT LOW! **

_?: Will... take a chill pill. _

_?: Goose._

**Will: Yes! I was right! To celebrate I will take you out to coffee. **

_Teresa: You are only half right. My name is Theresa, but that sounds like a ninety-two year old woman's name. Therefore, I go by Tessa. There is no way I would ever go to coffee with you. Ever. I don't know you._

**Will: But Tess, (it fits you. Pretty name for a pretty girl.) I love you! I even love your ninety-two year old split personality.**

_Tess: Tough love. Its unrequited. *shoves a bridge at you* Build yourself a bridge and get over it. _

Will grinned.

_Tess: Its Tessa. With an A. Not Tess._

_Tess: My split personality is chasing you around the neighborhood, she is surprisingly fast for a ninety-two year old woman, with a dusty broom. _

**Will: Tess, I still love you. With all your sarcasm too. **

_Tess: Unrequited. Nate said he would pick me up. Goodnight Will. _

**Will: TeSs, WhO Is NaTE?**

He went into panic mode. Who was Nate, and why did he care?

_Tessa: No one. Goodnight._

Why wouldn't she answer his questions?

**Will: Who's Nate?!**

Will sighed. Tossing his phone on his desk, he closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

**…**

_**So did you guys like it? *hesitantly asks while rubbing hands together* I really like this and had tons of fun writing it. I have so much adorable things planned for the future! I need your guy's help... tell me... should Tessa already go to his school and Will just not know it, or should she arrive. Leading to an adorable, hilarious, and awkward first meeting? Please review and tell me!**_

**Will: No is going to review. **

_**Well that's just rude! **_

**Will: Your stupid.**

_**That's sooo rude... and very uncalled for!**_

**Will: Was it?**

**Jem: Yes. Will, it was.**

**Cecily: You've become such a...**

**Gabriel: Grouch? **

**Cecily: Yes, but I was looking for a nice way to say it. **

**Tessa: Don't sugarcoat it. **

_***determined not to let this run wildly off like it always does* Well! That's great! Please review with your suggestions, comments, concerns, care. They make my day!**_


	2. I'm A Charmer

**22 reviews... 20 follows... 10 favorites! OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS! I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THAT MANY REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER! You guys (mostly, from the evidence I gathered, gals) (wow... that sounded weird.) You peeps (haha) blew my mind. It is because of you that I'm writing this chapter. Thank you so much. Your reviews are the things that brighten my life. Seriously. As cheesy as that sounds**

**I apologize for not posting sooner. I have been extremely busy with school. Talk about awks... right? (Is that not a thing? Well... it is now... or will be soon!) Anyway, I soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I hope this (awful, in my downgrading opinion) chapter makes up for it...**

**$*%-38-$-$/"-$-$-$-";"+$la de da... this is a line breaker#-7+$;%-';+#(#( 91#+9";;'/?$-;3-3$$-8";!;/!(283$37;$";-!#**

Will sighed and got out of his car, it wasn't like he didn't have to eventually get out, and walked towards his school. He just thought that the longer he put it of the more time he had before another tedious day of schooling began.

A boy with black hair and curious silver eyes was standing uncomfortably while a girl with red hair and black eyes was talking to him. The girl twisted her hair around a finger and smirked. The boy- Jem, his closest friend since seventh grade, stood there, growing increasingly more red and tense.

Will almost laughed, the girl, what was her name... Marissa, must be flirting with Jem. He walked up to them, placing his hand on Jem's shoulder. "Jem... stop dawdling. We'll be late for class. Molly... can you leave?"

Marissa's mouth opened in an offended O. "It's Marissa. Not Molly. Geez!" She stomped off.

Jem turned to glare at Will. "You shouldn't have been so rude."

Will smirked. "All I did was 'accidentally' call her by something that was not her name. Its not like she's in some serious identity crisis." Will dropped the argument, not because he was wrong (he wasn't) but because... he was being the 'bigger man.'

The boys walked to their shared first hour, Geometry. Who didn't love geometry?

The voice inside his head answered his unasked question, "me."

**-This is a line-breaker. You can plan your review now. ;-) -**

His geometry teacher, Mrs. Dodds, (I am a PJO fan... you can't blame me.) glared at him. For no reason. No reason other than the fact that she had overheard his conversation with Gabriel Lightworm, so called for his sick obsession with his baby sister, where he had said she was the oldest, worst, and most brain dead teacher in the entire Institute.

Bored, and barely five minutes into class he pulled out his phone, resting it below his desk on his lap. Will checked to make sure the volume was all the way down before he unlocked the screen (after you have detention in Mrs. Dodds for making that stupid mistake, you never make it again.)

Will scrolled through his apps searching for something at least mildly entertaining; hmm flappy bird... did he feel like obsessively giving some poor bird a migraine today? Nah, he wasn't in that mood. Umm Snapchat... did he want to annoyingly spam people's inboxes with vanity projects? Boring! Will scrolled some more and stumbled upon his message box with the last person he had texted on it open. Tessa he-didn't-know-her-last-name-but-he-was-obsessive-so-he-would-find-out. (Whew! That was a mouthful... she needed a new last name.)

Will grinned and opened it up. His fingers flew, silently of course, across the keypad, scrolling out a message.

**( A/N: I Don't want to write the full names each time, and you guys are smart enough to understand so I will write the initials only.)**

**W: Hi Tess! I'm sooo bored.**

A few minutes later he received a response.

_T: Will! I am in the middle of class. Entertain yourself! Don't do anything inappropriate. _

He grinned. Too bad for her.

**W: Did you get in trouble?**

_T: No..._

**W: Are you in trouble? **

_T: No..._

**W: Then you can deal with my pestering. I'm bored.**

_T: If I get in trouble... I will kill you._

**W: Aah... why?**

_T: Because..._

**W: Way to avoid the subject.**

_T: Thank you. I didn't even have to try._

**W: Way to change the subject.**

_T: I rule. _

**W: I rule.**

_T: I rule._

**W: We rule.**

_T: True dat._

**W: Reeeeally?!**

_T: Deal with it._

Will glanced up to a silent classroom. Everyone was staring at him. Which was more than his usual group of fangirls. Surprisingly.

Mrs. Dodds banged her ruler stick on the desk in making poor Tyler Jones almost fall out of his seat. (Seriously... who has a ruler stick? And who carries it around and bangs in on innocent student's desks?)

"William Herondale... what are you doing?" Mrs. Dodds snarled at him.

"Using my phone. And it's Will."

The class stared at him open-mouthed.

"Whatever." His evil teacher walked back to the front of her classroom, and proceeded to continue her lesson. If it was possible (Will was sure it wasn't.) his classmates' mouths dropped even farther. They'd better watch it, unless they wanted insects and dirt to end up in their unhinged mouths.

They were, he was too, probably expecting him to be in big trouble. Not that he was complaining.

**W: Tess... guess what!**

Will had to wait a few minutes for her reply. A few boring, geometry filled minutes.

_T: Don't call me that._

_T: What?_

**W: I got caught.**

_T: Why aren't you in trouble?_

**W: Because teachers love me.**

**W: Because I'm charming... and haaaawt!**

_T: I doubt it._

**W: Aah. A wound deep to the heart. Tess, my dear, how you hurt me. **

**W: Wanna play a game? (THIS IS NOT A SCARY MOVIE. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A SCARY MOVIE. I WILL (THAT'S MY NAME) NOT KILL YOU... OR ANYONE ELSE!) **

_T: You're a dork. What game?_

**W: Curiosity is bad. It kills cats.**

**W: Twenty questions!**

_T: Fine... _

Will would like to say that this was all part of his elaborate scheme to find out more about 'Tessa'. But it wasn't. It was one of those spur of the moment things that always got him into trouble. And like every other time he disregarded that feeling.

**-$8-3%*%%-7++$3;3×! The end of chapter. Not particularly sorry for the minor cliffie. %7+;%(3+$#+$+$+**

**K... so... is cheese in Spanish. (queso) Now I know that chapter was extremely short for the waiting I made you do... but I felt I needed to post. So there was a short chapter.**

**For you PJO fans I posted a new fic called "Not This World"... check it out? #shamelessself-promotion**

**Will you guys review and tell me what questions you want to see in their game? **

**Can I get twenty (or more would be nice) reviews for the next chappie?**


End file.
